Disappointment on Valentine's
by YukiKitsune103
Summary: :: Silver One-shot ::It's Choutarou's birthday, a.k.a Valentine's Day today, but a certain Dash Specialist seemed to forget about it. What will happen to Choutarou's special day then? Yaoi, Boy X Boy, M-rated for a reason. Other pairings mentioned.


**Author's notes: First things first. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OOTORI CHOUTAROU~ I love that kid a lot, been roleplaying as him too much already. *laughs* Secondly, Happy Valentine's Day! May all readers with a partner enjoy this day of love to their fullest! Okay, now back to the main thing.**

**OMG OVER 9K WORDS! I can't even believe it myself, this _is_ the longest one-shot that I've done up to date. I'm so proud of my self. *is shameless* Well, I do hope you readers will enjoy it. xP**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, rated M for a reason, Sadist!Seme!Choutarou (yes, it's a warning itself), OOCness, bondage. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei, not me.**

* * *

It was that time of the year again, whereby girls confess their love to the guys that they like, and guys will receive chocolates from the girls that are interested in them. This also means that Hyoutei tennis club's dash specialist wasn't spared as well. Then again, it's _Hyoutei's _tennis club after all, and with someone like _Atobe Keigo_ as the buchou, it's totally not rare that the rest of the team will have their own share of fan girls as well.

Shishido Ryou is currently trying to avoid the large amount of fan girls hunting for him, wanting to pass their own made chocolates to him. He hates Valentine's Day, he really does, hates it with a passion that no words can describe it.

"This is so damn fucking lame." He muttered to himself as he managed to avoid another horde of fan girls that were planning to ambush him around the corner, immediately backing away, trying to look for another escape route. "Just don't get it why these rabid fan girls can't seem to understand that _I'm not interested in them_."

_I'm going to be late for club practice at this rate. And that prissy diva is going to nag again._ Shishido thought to himself as he looked around to make sure that the coast is clear, before making a dash towards the clubroom.

Once safely inside the clubroom, Shishido made his way to his locker, only to groan when a huge amount of chocolates came pouring out from the inside of his locker.

"Damn! Just how did these get in here!" He said to no one in particular, not realizing that there was someone else in the room as well.

"Never under estimate the power of fan girls Shishido." Answered a deep Kansai voice, and Shishido turned his head to find Oshitari Yuushi sitting on the couch, reading a romance novel in his hand.

"Che. They're seriously damn lame!" Shishido growled, taking out his jersey, getting ready to change into his jersey. "Where's that red-head of yours anyway? Thought he'll try and stick to you at almost every single moment."

"Gakuto, like you, is trying to avoid his fans." Chuckled the bluenette softly as he continues to read.

"What? A person like him actually has fan girls?" Shishido asked in surprise, since he really didn't expect it.

"What? You have a problem with me having fans?" Replied a voice that came from the door, revealing the maroon-haired acrobat, who stepped into the clubroom with his clothes slightly rumpled.

"No, none at all." Shishido replied, the sarcasm obviously in his speech.

"Oh dear, what have they done to you?" Oshitari asked as the acrobat went over and settled on his lap, bookmarking his page before wrapping an arm around his doubles partner.

"One nearly ripped my clothes off when I tried to avoid them with a Moonsalute." Gakuto replied, his face sulking slightly.

"That can't do." Drawled the bluenette, "Didn't those girls know that you're mine?" He added, using the Kansai-ben that sends shivers down Gakuto's spine, and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Y-yuushi…" Gakuto replied in a tone that was close to a moan.

"Oi! Keep your PDA away from the public!" Shishido snapped at the duo, glaring at them as he changed into his tennis shorts.

"Che. You're just jealous because your puppy isn't here yet." Retorted Gakuto, a small smirk hanging on his face.

"Choutarou is _not_ my puppy!"

"Says you! Just look at the way he follows you all around, always looking at you with his big puppy eyes."

"Don't you dare say anything about Choutarou! You don't have the right to do so!"

"Thinks I give a damn about it drama queen?" Gakuto snickered.

"Why you midget!"

"Now now Gakuto, stop pissing Shishido off, Atobe's not going to be happy if he finds that the both of you getting injured over a small matter like this."

"Che, whatever."

"Tsk. Gekidasa daze."

Just as the argument deemed as settled already, the door of the room opened to reveal another regular, who was most likely avoiding his fans as well.

"Oi Wakashi, you got chased all around the campus as well?"

"Don't state the obvious Shishido-san." Hiyoshi replied, walking towards his own locker in order to get changed.

"You should just let them, and then you might have a chance to gekokujou Atobe for once." The acrobat added, a smirk hanging on his face.

"I agree with Gakuto, just this once."

"Shut up senpai-tachi." Hiyoshi replied, taking off his school uniform in exchange for his jersey.

Shishido just snickered lightly and finished changing, getting ready for tennis practice, just as he was about to walk towards the door, a sound of someone colliding into something was heard.

"Oww…"

Shishido looked up to see his favorite kouhai rubbing his hand on a sore spot on his head as he bend his head a little lower and walked into the room, his uniform even more so rumpled than Gakuto's.

"Choutarou? They got you as well?" Shishido asked in concern at seeing his kouhai's rumpled look. "And geez, watch where you're walking next time, it's totally uncool getting your head banged."

"G-gomenasai Shishido-san." The tall silverette replied, blushing a little and flashing a sheepish smile that naturally made Shishido smile as well, albeit just a little.

"Come here, I'll apply something to make it better." Shishido said, beckoning his kouhai over as he searched for something inside his locker. Choutarou followed, and sat on the bench while waiting for Shishido to get the lotion (A/N: Or whatever you call it.).

"Seems like Ootori-kun got it the hardest this time round." Commented Oshitari as he continues to stroke Gakuto's hair in a loving way. And Shishido made a sound very close to a jealous growl, making the bluenette chuckle in amusement.

"Where are Jirou and Atobe anyway?" Gakuto asked suddenly, seeing how the flamboyant captain and his blonde lover aren't here yet, everyone just shrugged their shoulders, even though they have a rough idea on where and what they are doing right now.

First choice, they're both hiding from their fan girls as well, especially Atobe. Second, they're both occupied in doing certain 'activities' away from the rest of the team, as to where, no one knows and will want to know about it.

Shishido managed to find the thing he was looking for, squeezing some onto his index finger and rubbed it against Choutarou's forehead, the younger wincing slightly at the force his senpai applied to his head.

"Gomen Choutarou, that too hard for you?"

"Betsuni, Shishido-san." And just for good measures, Shishido placed a band-aid on Choutarou's head.

"_Just where are all the regulars?"_ A loud voice came from outside the clubroom, and everyone inside had an urge to face palm themselves, seeing how they're the one waiting for _him_ and yet _he_ has the cheek do demand where they are, but then again, they have no choice since it's _Atobe Keigo_.

"In here Atobe," Oshitari was the only one that actually dared to talk to Atobe without any respects, the rest of the regular held at least a little amount of fear towards their buchou. "we're just wondering where are you and Jirou."

Atobe walked into the clubroom, with Kabaji and Jirou behind, and as usual, Jirou was slumped over Kabaji's shoulder sleeping soundly as ever. "What ore-sama and Jirou were doing is none of your business. Nah Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Mattaku." Shishido mumbled softly to himself, and only his doubles partner managed to hear it, offering him a smile, because he knows that whenever he smiles, Shishido will calm down a little no matter how angry he was. To Shishido, Choutarou's smiles were contagious.

Even though Atobe was already inside the clubroom, screams of "Atobe-sama~" can be heard clearly outside, which was pissing Shishido off as if was very annoying. "Oi Atobe, anyway to get those girls outside to shut up?"

"What's wrong Shishido, jealous?" Atobe smirked towards the dash specialist.

"What? Hell no! That's so lame! Why would I be jealous of something as annoying as fan girls?" Shooting a glare over to Gakuto when he heard the red-head snickered, his bluenette lover chuckling softly.

After Atobe got changed (Jirou was already changed when he came in slumped over Kabaji's shoulder, same goes for Kabaji), the buchou of Hyoutei's tennis club exited the room, resulting in more screams from the fan girls, the other regulars slowly following him, shaking their head as they made their way towards the courts. The non-regulars already setting up nets and bring out balls.

"First years pick up the balls, second and third years, twenty laps around the courts, followed by one hundred sets of swings. Regulars will have practice matches." Atobe said across the courts. A chorus of "Hai, buchou!" rang through the huge court, signaling that Atobe's commands were heard perfectly.

"Standard matches again Atobe?" Oshitari asked as the regulars walked towards the further courts.

"No, today the matches will be different. Jirou and Mukahi will go against Hiyoshi and Ootori, Oshitari will play with Kabaji, and Shishido with me."

A chorus of confused questions started to float in the air, before Atobe lift his fingers up and with a 'snap', every regular settled down. "It'll just be for today, so don't fuss about it." Atobe added, and everyone relaxed a little, because everyone rather plays with their own partner then the other more.

As the players all moved to the respective courts, no one, I mean really _no one_, managed to catch the hurt look on a certain silverette's face.

* * *

Ootori Choutarou sighed mentally as he made his way over to the court with Hiyoshi, giving him a façade smile every so often as they discussed about how they are going to play against Gakuto and Jirou.

He was to say, heart-broken, because the person he cares about the most, respects the most, likes the most, _and loves_ the most, seemed to forget what day it was today. That it was not only Valentine's Day, but that it was his, Choutarou's birthday today.

As he gets prepared to serve, he glanced over to the court where Shishido and Atobe were playing, and sighed softly towards himself, trying to compose himself as he threw the ball, forcing himself to concentrate as much as possible, as he shouted his famous phrase.

"Ik-kyuu-nyu-kon!"

* * *

"Game set, won by Kabaji, seven games to five." The third year referee called out, and Choutarou sighed slightly, before offering Kabaji a handshake and a forced smile.

"You're doing great Kabaji-kun."

"Usu."

This was the second match he had lost today, with the scores ending with six games to four when Hiyoshi and he went against Jirou and Gakuto earlier. Hiyoshi scolded him lightly for not concentrating on the game, and he apologized for it. It's just that the fact that Shishido forgot about his birthday bothered him a whole lot.

"That's it for practice today!" Atobe shouted over the entire tennis court. "Regulars gather!"

Choutarou slowly made his way over towards where the rest of the regulars are, trying to keep his smile up on his face, not wanting anyone to notice his depressed mood.

"Is everyone here?" Atobe asked when all the regulars are gathered. It took Choutarou a while to realize that Shishido isn't around, and the tight feeling in his heart tightened even more.

"Ano Atobe-buchou, Shishido-san is not here yet." He said.

Atobe shook his head slightly. "It's alright, Shishido went back early because of some family matter." Choutarou couldn't help but widen his eyes slightly, he didn't noticed that Shishido already left practice, and he felt his heart shattered into a million pieces at that.

"S-souka."

"Ne ne Atobe, let's hurry up to your home to celebrate Ootori's birthday!" Jirou eagerly said, jumping up and down in excitement.

That shocked Choutarou a little. _T-they remembered?_ He thought to himself, his faced must have looked like something similar to his unasked question.

"Of course we remember, do you think we'll forget about it?" Jirou beamed towards the birthday boy. "Keigo already planned for everyone to celebrate your birthday after practice today!"

Choutarou felt himself blushing lightly a little at that. "A-arigatou gozaimasu Atobe-buchou." He bowed towards Atobe.

"Don't thank me, I allowed just because Jirou wants to."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Jirou-senpai!"

"Don't worry about it Ootori." Replied the blond with a huge grin. "It's your birthday after all."

_What's the point of celebrating it if Shishido-san isn't going to be around?_ Choutarou asked himself, while happy that his teammates actually remembered his birthday, a part of him still feel upset that he couldn't get to spend it with Shishido.

"Everybody get changed, then Ore-sama's car will bring us there. Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity."

"Hai." The regulars rang.

After everybody got changed, all of the regulars boarded Atobe's limo, with Atobe and Jirou sitting right at the back, and the rest of the regulars filling up the sides, even Taki was on board. But that was only because his lover was going with the others, and that he _was_ Choutarou's doubles partner("Before that drama queen snatched away Ootori from me." Taki used to complain.) allowed him to have the opportunity to attend as well.

Jirou was as usual sleeping on Atobe's lap, with the buchou of the team stroking his hair in a loving matter, Kabaji sitting on the other side of Atobe. Oshitari and Gakuto were, in simple terms, heavily making out with each other, and which none of the regulars have a say in it seeing how they're very outgoing about PDAs. Hiyoshi was silently reading a novel, with Taki laying asleep next to him, his head on Hiyoshi's shoulders, how these two end up as a couple, Choutarou will never have an idea.

It took about fifteen minutes before they reached Atobe's mansion, and the regulars stepped out one by one, the butler opened the door for them, and they walked towards the main hall. And once they reached there, the regulars find themselves surrounded with different shades of red, orange and brown, Choutarou was surprised to see that such a grand mansion actually can actually feel so housewarming.

The party started in a simple game of DDR, as for how Atobe managed to get a DDR machine down in his entertainment room, well, he's _Atobe_ after all, so everything's pretty possible for him.

First round was Gakuto versus Jirou, and it surprises Choutarou that both of his senpai seems to be very talented in the game, as their scores are very close to each other's, and are almost perfect. Atobe and Oshitari can only beam (or in Atobe's case, smile lightly) at the performance of their lover. But in the end, Jirou managed to win all because Gakuto got tired in the later parts if the game, the acrobat cursing himself slightly about his lack of stamina.

"Maa Gakuto, don't worry about it."

"But Yuushi," The acrobat sighed lightly, "my stamina is still not up to standard, and that always cost our matches."

"Like I said Gakuto, don't worry about it. But if you want…" Oshitari leaned towards Gakuto's ear, whispering huskily into the red-head's ear, "I can _help_ with improvising your stamina…" giving Gakuto a small seductive smirk.

"Hmm, I would like that." Gakuto reply with an equally seductive smirk.

_Get a room you two._ Was what Shishido will say, Choutarou thought to himself sadly, but then he wasn't around to say it.

"Get a room you two."

Choutarou jerked his head up slightly when he heard that, thinking that Shishido actually didn't' forget about the face that it was his birthday today, and came here after getting done with his family's business. But his excitement never lasted when he saw that it was actually Atobe who said that, frowning slightly at that.

"If you'll let us." Drawled the resident Tensai with the smirk still hanging on his face.

"Second floor, third room. But remember to be down in three hours time for the cake."

"Atobe, serious?" Taki asked as he continued doing his _oh so_ precious nails.

Oshitari only gave a wider smirk at that. "Hai hai, thank you Atobe. Let's go Gakuto." And his acrobat happily followed after him to do god knows what. Actually, everyone _knows_ what are they going to do once they went to the room Atobe told them to, I mean, who doesn't?

"Seriously Atobe, why?"

"Because there was absolutely no way that the two of them won't do something funny, namely making out and groping each other in public. And it burns Ore-sama's eyes to see that."

"S-sasuga Atobe-buchou…" Choutarou said softly, not so because he's impressed by Atobe's words. But more so because he couldn't stand that thought of seeing Oshitari and Gakuto acting so lovey-dovey in front of him.

"Since both Oshitari and Gakuto are gone, who wants to play me next?" Jirou squealed happily as he waits for his next challenger on the dance floor.

"I'll go, then maybe I can try to gekokujou you Akutagawa-san." Hiyoshi said with a small smile on his face as he walked over towards the machine.

"It'll be a hundred years too early before you gekokujou Ore-sama's Jirou, Hiyoshi." Atobe said with a smirk on his face, obviously indicating that Jirou will win no matter what.

"You know what Hiyoshi, Kei-chan's right." Jirou answered with a grin.

Choutarou watched his two teammates preparing for a dance-off, feeling a little thirsty, he got up and walked towards the exit of the room, before getting stopped by Atobe.

"Oi Ootori, where are you going?"

"A-ah I'm just getting something to drink."

Atobe shook his head lightly, "There's a refrigerator there, can't you see?" pointing towards the fridge by a corner which Choutarou didn't noticed before.

"G-gomenasai." The silverette apologized, walking towards the fridge and took a bottle of mineral water out, before walking back towards that couch he occupied previously.

After about another three hours of DDR, billiard, poker, Wii games and a movie, Atobe announced that it was time for Choutarou to cut his cake, and for some reason, Oshitari and Gakuto _did_ come down towards the hall three hours later, with both their clothes a little rumpled.

"Enjoy yourselves?"

"Very, thank you for the concern." Oshitari smiled sensually as he came down the stairs, with Gakuto limping a little after him.

"After the party, all off you will spend the night in Ore-sama's house because it's already late. I've already informed your parents about it." Atobe said once they reached the hall. "Rooms are already assigned, all of you will sleep in pairs." Choutarou frowned at that, he didn't have a partner because Shishido wasn't around, so that means he'll be sleeping alone.

"As usual, Oshitari and Mukahi will be rooming together. Hiyoshi and Haginosuke will share one. Jirou will naturally share with Ore-sama. So Ootori will have a room to himself, is that alright with you?"

"H-hai, Atobe-buchou." Choutarou forced a smile to surface when he replied.

Atobe then lift his right hand up, before snapping it like he always do. At that, a birthday song starts to play as the doors opened to reveal the chef pushing in a middle sized cake on a tray, there was a blue coloured box next to it.

The cake was pure white, with cream and icings along with some strawberries around it. On the top of the cake, Choutarou was surprised to see an obviously hand drawn chibi version of his face drawn on it, along with the words 'Happy birthday, Choutarou.' on it, Choutarou felt that the handwriting seemed familiar, but dismissed the thought.

"Here Ootori, this is for you." Jirou said, handing the blue box that came delivered with the cake. Choutarou blinked, thanking Jirou for the box, and opened it, his level of surprised increased by ten-folds.

Inside the box was a small box of chocolate, along with a small card that was addressed to him. Taking out the card and flipping it open, Choutarou felt his heart swell with too much emotions as he read the familiar handwriting on the card.

_Choutarou,_

_I'm sorry for not being able to make it to your birthday party, because something copped up at home. I know it's totally lame. So in order to make up for not being there, I made this cake for you, I hope you'll like it. I hope the cake isn't too lame._

_Happy birthday Choutarou. May your wish this year come true._

_Shishido Ryou_

_P.S: This is absolutely lame, but the chocolates are my gift to you, I'm sorry I couldn't find anything else for you. Hope you'll like them._

Choutarou couldn't help but smile at the card, then at the chocolate inside the box, his inner self feeling extremely giggly.

"Seems like Ootori finally managed to feel better after all this while." Oshitari commented, earning a confused look from Choutarou.

"What? Did you think we didn't notice how you're practically mopping without Ryou around?" Gakuto replied.

"W-was it really that obvious?" Choutarou said softly, and everyone nodded at that.

"Well enough about Ootori mopping about Shishido!" Jirou exclaimed excitedly, "Let's eat the cake!"

"Though I wonder, is this cake really edible?" Gakuto looked at the cake with doubts on his face.

"I'm sure it is." Choutarou beamed happily, his worries all gone from the instant he read the card.

"Wait! Ootori! Make a wish before blowing out the candles!" Jirou shouted, making Hiyoshi covering his ears in annoyance.

"Alright then." Choutarou closed his eyes and placed his hands together. _I wish that Shishido-san was here with me._ It's an impossible wish, that he knew, but he wanted to wish for it anyway. Then after wishing, he blew the candles in one breath, the other regulars clapping for him.

Each of the regulars then took out their respective present for the silverette, who thanked them profusely for the many gifts.

It surprised Gakuto so much that the cake was indeed, edible, and it was good too. Who knew that Shishido had baking talents in him? Choutarou ate the cakes happily, but mentally told himself to save one for Shishido the next time he sees him.

After the cakes were finished and Choutarou got the chef to keep the last piece, Atobe announced that it was time for them to head to bed, seeing how they still have practice and school the next day.

Each of them was assigned to a bathroom, seeing how Atobe has almost fifteen of them all over the mansion. Everyone wasn't surprised, to say the least, when Atobe's maids appeared with some of their clothes, he must have gotten someone to go down to their houses to collect them.

As Choutarou turned on the showers, he couldn't help but recall back to the card Shishido gave him, and smiled to himself. _Shishido-san didn't forget about it after all._ Though even when he knew that Shishido didn't forget about his birthday, there was something still nagging on his mind, something which he just can't seem to place his mind on.

_Just what is this feeling of uneasiness?_

It's as though that he has forgotten something very important, and this feeling continued to dwell within him until he reaches his room. He switches on the lights of the room, he was extremely surprised to find someone was sleeping on his bed. And from where he was, he couldn't see _who_ was sleeping on it. Choutarou thought that one of the other regulars must have gone into the wrong room. But when he walked closer towards the sleeping form, his expression slowly turned from curiosity, wondering which regular had mistook his room for his, to fear, fearing that it might be some random burglar who wanted to rob Atobe's mansion, to a pure priceless expression with his mouth gapping like a goldfish, when he spotted a hint of brown, spiky hair.

_I-it can't be! I must be still dreaming about Shishido-san being here with me!_ Choutarou thought to himself. There was just no way Shishido was going to be there, no matter how much he wanted it. The dash specialist already mentioned that he has something copped up at home. He can't possibly be here in Atobe's mansion, on Choutarou's bed, _in a pair of boxers, and have his arms and legs tied up to the bedposts_!

But when Choutarou walked close enough to see the other occupant's face, his heart nearly leapt out when he saw the familiar face of the senpai he loved sleeping soundly on his bed with only his boxers on and _tied_ to the bedpost, he knows that he must be having a hallucination, because it was too good to be true. That his senpai was right in front of him on his bed, totally vulnerable to anyone, was an extremely huge turn on to the second year regular, and his shorts couldn't help but involuntarily tighten a little.

The sleeping figure on the bed stir slightly and Choutarou froze, afraid that he might be drag back to reality anytime. And when he didn't, he slowly made his way over again, finally able to see the full sleeping face of one Shishido Ryou on the bed. Choutarou didn't dare to do anything, but he wished that he could do _something_. He went around to the side of the bed, then climbed onto it as quiet and as careful as he could, afraid that once the sleeping figure stirred again, the spell might break and he will find himself all alone in this spacious bedroom with no trace of Shishido being there.

But when _(the illusionary)_ Shishido continued to sleep soundly on the bed, Choutarou couldn't have felt any more delighted, and thanked god for answering his wish, even though he knows that this is too good to be true, but then again, this was more than enough.

_Shishido-san looks like an angel sleeping like this._ Choutarou thought to himself, bringing himself closer to the sleeping male, not daring to touch him because of his fear. But when he thought that he heard his name being called softly by the sleeping brunette, he couldn't help but brushed his hand along a slightly tanned cheek, before quickly removing his hand away when _(the illusionary)_ Shishido stirred lightly.

Choutarou could see that the tied up senpai oh his was sleeping a little uncomfortably, seeing as how he's tied up after all, so he tried to bring up his courage as he placed his hands on the sleeping _(the illusionary)_ Shishido's wrists, rubbing them slightly to ease the pain because _(the illusionary)_ Shishido's wrists were a little red. And he couldn't help but smile softly when _(the illusionary)_ Shishido's lips tug up to a small smile, his body, on impulse, ignored his orders and leaned down, and before the silverette realized anything, his lips were already on his beloved senpai's.

_Kami-sama must be playing a sick joke on me._ Choutarou thought in fear, when _(the illusionary)_ Shishido's eyes open as their lips connected, and the silverette immediately sat up straight, fear clearly shown in his eyes. _(The illusionary)_ Shishido looked up at him, and he feels devastated because his dream will end soon once _(the illusionary)_ Shishido awakens.

"Choutarou?" _(The illusionary)_ Shishido said softly, and Choutarou was stunned so much that he didn't dare to say a single word.

"This is a dream." He muttered to himself repeatedly, and _(the illusionary) _Shishido can't help but chuckled lightly, making Choutarou look at him in embarrassment, his face blushing just lightly.

"What's so funny, illusionary Shishido-san?" Choutarou forced himself to say, and Shishido wanted to laugh out loud at that. Choutarou actually thought that he was an illusion? Even after when he voluntarily kissed him on the lips?

"Do I look like an illusion to you?" _(The illusionary)_ Shishido asked.

Choutarou nodded his head, "Of course! I mean, you already said that you have family business to attend to, hence you cannot make it. This means that you must be an illusion." He nodded slightly to himself at his logic.

"Want to see if I'm an illusion?" _(The illusionary)_ Shishido said with a small smirk on his face.

"I don't need to see, I already knew." Choutarou replied solemnly.

"Come here."

"I don't want to, otherwise you might disappear again and I'll be along in this room illusionary Shishido-san."

Shishido was really getting amused by the situation as the conversation between them went on. How was he supposed to prove to Choutarou that he, against all odds, was real, and that he really was on his kouhai's bed with only a pair of boxers on with his hands and legs all tied up?

"I said, come here Choutarou." _(The illusionary)_ Shishido repeated, this time in a you-better-listen-to-me tone.

Choutarou reluctantly moved a little closer to _(the illusionary) _Shishido. Sitting beside him, secretly admiring those toned abs on his senpai's body.

"Kiss me." _(The illusionary)_ Shishido said again, making brown eyes widen in surprise.

"E-excuse me? Illusionary Shishido-san?"

_(The illusionary)_ Shishido sighed at that, "I said Choutarou, kiss me."

Choutarou leaned down reluctantly, seeing how as _(The illusionary)_ Shishido can't get up due to the restrains on his wrists and legs. He sincerely hoped that _(The illusionary)_ Shishido won't disappear into thin air once their lips made contact with each other. So when _(The illusionary)_ Shishido didn't disappear when he placed a soft kiss on his lips, his hope escalated, albeit a little.

Shishido smirked again when he felt Choutarou's lips on his, and he shifted his lips slightly, and gave Choutarou's lips a not so gentle nip, making Choutarou gasp in surprise and pain.

"Oww! It hurts, illusionary Shishido-san!"

"Seriously Choutarou, how can it hurt if I'm an illusion? That'll be so damn fucking lame."

Choutarou thought through _(the now might not be illusionary)_ Shishido's words._ What he said was true, if Shishido-san was only and illusion, then it wouldn't have hurt me when he bit on my lips._

"But it's impossible." Choutarou argued.

Shishido sighed dramatically, almost like how a certain blue-haired Tensai in their team would do it. "Touch me then, feel me to see if I'm real or not."

Choutarou flushed like a tomato at _(the now might not be illusionary)_ Shishido's words. He wanted to, _wished_ to touch the restrained brunette, his body has needs to be satisfied, but his heart is just too afraid to go on, to touch the body in front of him, afraid that whatever happened was just a dream, and that he would wake up from sleep.

"What are you hesitating for Choutarou?"

"I'm just afraid that if I touch you more, everything might just disappear."

Then Shishido realized something, and face palmed himself mentally for not realizing it. His hands were restrained, but not to the point in which he couldn't reach up for Choutarou's hand, pulling him down onto him, and which he did.

Choutarou let out a surprised gasp when he felt himself being pulled towards _(the now might not be illusionary)_ Shishido, his lips landing on his, letting out another surprised gasp when _(the now might not be illusionary)_ Shishido forced his tongue no so gently inside Choutarou's mouth. _Mmm… This feels so real, so good…_ Choutarou thought to himself, before realizing that this feels too real to be true, but when _(the now might not be illusionary)_ Shishido's hand was on his body and touching him as much as he could with his restrained hands, Choutarou threw his worries out of the window and starts to kiss _(the now might not be illusionary) _Shishido back.

Choutarou then shifted his body so that he wouldn't feel so awkward, placing himself in between _(the now might not be illusionary) _Shishido as he indulged himself in his lips, making _(the now might not be illusionary)_ Shishido moan softly in the process.

"Illusionary Shishido-san, are you really my Shishido-san?" Choutarou said softly after breaking their heated kiss.

"Baka Choutarou, of course I am! You mean the kiss wasn't enough to prove it?" Shishido answered as Choutarou looked at him from above. Making Choutarou widen his eyes in disbelieve.

"B-but how?" Choutarou asked in confusion, still trying to drill in the situation into his mind that Shishido really was here, in this room with him, in only his boxers, tied up against the bedposts, and sporting a slight errection, which made Choutarou blush slightly at that.

"I set everything up of course." Shishido replied simply, as though it was the answer to everything, which actually, it was. "Do you really think that I'm so heartless as to forget about my own lover's birthday?"

"Then that means…"

"There was nothing going on at home, I left practice early to make the cake, with Atobe's help, asking him to give you an excuse. That's why we didn't play together, so that I can tell Atobe about my plans for you, Jirou's in it as well, but the rest of the regulars except Kabaji don't really have an idea about it."

"Then why are you…" Choutarou indicated shyly towards the binds that was used to restrain Shishido.

"Your birthday present, me. Happy birthday Choutarou, love."

Choutarou blushed again at that, "I thought the cake was already the present?"

"That was just a cake Choutarou, I'm more special don't you think?" Shishido winked playfully towards his kouhai, and the silverette managed to blush even more at that.

"T-then the chocolates?"

"That's your Valentine's gift silly." Shishido replied, even though he looked like he's blushing a little at that as well. "Happy Valentine's." He added in a soft voice.

"I thought you hated Valentine's?"

"Only for you, I will bare it."

"Shishido-san…" Choutarou said softly, looking into the eyes of the elder lovingly, earning a small smile from the brunette. A small smirk started to form on the silverette's face. "I'm supposed to enjoy tonight to my fullest aren't I?"

Shishido immediately recognize that tone, before offering a larger smirk back, "Of course Choutarou, it's your birthday after all."

Long pale fingers started to trail down Shishido's chest, making him shiver lightly, as Choutarou leaned down to kiss him again, his fingers tracing patterns on his rather muscular chest. Their kiss was slow and sweet, with their tongues dancing around in a slow dance, before things starts to get heated up when Choutarou deepened the kiss by sucking on Shishido's tongue hard, earning a low moan from the dash specialist.

Choutarou traced his fingers lower towards where Shishido's boxers were, his fingers dipping into the waistband, tugging it lightly as he broke of his heated kiss with his senpai to search for areas that will allow him to play certain music which he enjoys listening to. He caressed Shishido's face with the hand that wasn't fingering with Shishido's boxers, tilting his head to a side as he attacked his neck, licking along softly until he found the spot where Shishido was extra sensitive, because when he trailed his tongues over, Shishido let out a tiny moan, and that was definitely music to his ears.

To add to his current list of music, Choutarou bit down onto Shishido's neck, not gently, but hard, enough to leave a mark there, but Choutarou doesn't care about it now, he just wants to listen to the pleasurable sounds made by Shishido. And to his delight, Shishido made another soft moan, and threw his head back a little, his arms and legs tugging onto his restrains. Pale lips travel to a collarbone, leaving soft and loving kisses, before white teeth are bared and was sunk to claim it as its territory.

"C-choutarou…"

"Yes Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked in a soft voice, one that totally contradicts from his current actions in which he's like an untamed beast.

"You're pretty aggressive today aren't you?" Shishido asked, his neck stings a little form Choutarou's bite, and judging from the amount of forced used, there was just absolutely no way he was going to hide it form the others the next morning.

"I was told to enjoy myself to the fullest after all, so why hold back?" The silverette reply with a smile, that was creepily familiar to a certain a smiling regular from Seigaku for some reason if you asked Shishido. "And besides, you like it when I play rough."

_Opps._ Shishido thought slightly when Choutarou said that. It's true, as much as he likes it when Choutarou does things slowly, he prefers it more so when the silverette goes hard on him, because it was a rather huge turn on to him, one reason why he got himself tied up in the first place, because he knows that doing it turns his lover on rather much.

"Guilty as charged I guess, I just didn't expect you to go that rough, now there was no way am I going to hide them."

Choutarou looked at the spot where he just marked Shishido, smiling softly (sadistically in Shishido's opinion) and replied, "Just apply some powder Shishido-san, though I'd rather much show the world just _who_ you belong too."

_Oh. Right._ Shishido thought, apart from having a secret sadistic side which no one else in the tennis circuit knows about except him, Choutarou was also a _very_ possessive person, _especially_ when it comes to him. There was once when he got a little to close with Oishi during a group party by Atobe, the next thing he heard was that Oishi's bangs were cut off, and up until now no one knows about the culprit, no one but Hyoutei's Golden Pair, because Shishido endured a rather painful lesson that night after the party, one which he doesn't feel like remembering.

The dash specialist then sighed lightly, conceding in this verbal match, "Whatever Choutarou, just get on with it."

Choutarou gave a small but dangerous smile at that, "That's what I thought I was doing before you interrupted me." Slowly licking his way from Shishido's neck down his chest, the brunette shivering lightly, and jerked his body lightly when the wet organ went to teased the pink little nub that was hardening under his expert touch. His other hand was slowly teasing its twin to hardness as well, and the music that was played this time was simply wonderful to Choutarou's ears. It's like a famous pianist playing his most wonderful creations. His smile only widened at the sound Shishido made when he bit onto his nipple, drawing a moan that included both pain and pleasure.

Choutarou then slid his left, violin calloused hand down Shishido's chest, towards his boxers where an errection was spotted, his fingers running along the length, making Shishido gasp softly. Shishido's face was already slightly flushed from the attention Choutarou's paying to his nipples, and his flush only deepened when he felt Choutarou's fingers on his errection, his head thrown back lightly onto the bed. Choutarou smiled at his lover's reaction, his fingers continue to run along Shishido's errection slowly as he paid his attention to Shishido's nipples.

"C-choutarou…" Shishido moaned softly, he didn't want to beg, but his younger lover is slowly torturing him with those agonizing slowly strokes along his cock. "Hurry up…"

"Been waiting for you to say something Shishido-san." The silverette said softly, before moving his hands to pull down Shishido's boxers slightly, releasing his hard cock from it confines. Shishido gasped lightly when the cold air ran across his heated flesh, and Choutarou smirked a little more, rubbing his fingers on the top of the hard organ, making Shishido's body jerk in response.

The silverette's mouth left Shishido's nipple, and went downwards, seeking more as he licked down Shishido's chest, to his stomach, then to his painfully erected cock. His fingers touching the organ lightly as he poked his tongue out, teasing the head with a small flick of his tongue, causing another moan to be drawn from Shishido. Shishido tugged on his restrains again, for the first time hating himself from coming out with this stupid plan on tying himself up, but dismissed the thought again after a while. _It's all for Choutarou._ He repeated to himself many times. All this that he's going through right now, was for his younger lover, and so he must endure it no matter how torturous it was to him, and then again it was his fault for being in a relationship with a sadistic devil who was under the disguise of a sweet innocent angel, and then again, he loves the devil too much to be bothered about it.

Choutarou kissed the tip of Shishido's cock lightly, making to elder squirm lightly, his tongue lapping the little pre-come that was leaking from Shishido's cock, his hands wrapped around the hard organ, stroking it lightly, pulling lightly at the foreskin.

"F-fuck!" Shishido moaned as he threw his head back again, his mouth gapping wide a little, making Choutarou chuckle as he sucked on the head softly, his tongue swirling around it, paying some special attention to the slit in the middle. Shishido's hands immediately gripped onto the bed sheet when he felt Choutarou's mouth on him, "Choutarou…" he moaned, his eyes closely shut and his teeth gritting lightly, his hands having enough freedom for him to hold it over his eyes.

"Mmm…" Choutarou hummed softly around Shishido's cock, his hands stroking the brunette's cock and playing with his balls at the same time. Shishido tried thrusting his hips up seeking more, only to earn a small glare form Choutarou, who's not pleased at all at the thrusting of hips.

After giving Shishido a small glare in warning, Choutarou went back to giving attention to Shishido's cock, slowly swallowing the huge organ in. Shishido's cock was about average, but huge enough that Choutarou had difficulty in trying to deep throat him in the beginning, but that problem creased now since that Choutarou has already gotten used to it.

Choutarou took the whole length into his mouth, before giving his lover's cock one long suck from the bottom to the top, and smiled in satisfaction when he heard another piece of his favorite playing. He slowly continue to bob his head up and down along the huge length, his tongue sometime paying special attention to the central vein of Shishido's cock, making the dash specialist jerk his hips up sharply at that.

"Choutarou… Faster…please…" Shishido pleaded softly, his endurance to this slow torture almost finishing up, and Choutarou thinks that it is time to indulge his lover who did so much for him. And so he deep throated Shishido faster and harder, his lover throwing out curses in pleasure, bucking hips up hard. The pleasure that followed after Shishido's plea was too much for him to handle, his mouth gapping so wide that trails of saliva is coming from his mouth, which was totally uncool, but the pleasure Choutarou's giving him drove the thought away to a corner of his mind.

"Choutarou… I-I'm close…" Shishido said in a soft and low tone, in which Choutarou hummed in response, the brunette groaning at that. Choutarou's hands were holding down on Shishido so that he wouldn't get choked by his cock, Shishido continued squirm his body as Choutarou sucked him off, and groaned softly when the younger's hands joined his mouth to bring him over the edge, flashes of white blinding his eyes as he came into Choutarou's mouth, the silverette drinking in everything in earnest, a light tint of red running through the brunette's cheeks.

Choutarou released Shishido's cock with a small 'pop' sound, admiring his lover's post orgasm expression, leaning up to kiss Shishido on the lips, letting him taste himself. Shishido responded the kiss, even thought his action became a little sluggish because he was still coming down from post orgasmic high,

"Shishido-san." Choutarou said in a soft voice, the sweet and innocent side of him talking, "Can I cut the ropes away?" his hands caressing Shishido's wrists slowly, which was red due to all the friction when the elder tugged against it.

"I supposed so…" Shishido replied, his vision still a little hazed from post orgasm high. "There's a pair of scissors in the drawer next to the bed…"

As much as Choutarou didn't want to cut the ropes away, Shishido's hands are more important. So he went over to the drawer by the bed, pulling it open to find not only a pair of scissors, but a bottle of lube as well. Smiling lightly to himself, Choutarou took both items out, before taking them over to Shishido, holding up the bottle of lube, silently asking for an explanation from Shishido.

"I think it was Atobe's idea, you know that's not the brand we use normally."

"I know, I was just curious, but I guess it's handy since I didn't happen to being it. You?"

Shishido shook his head at that, "I didn't bring it along as well."

"See, it's all good then Shishido-san." Choutarou smiled softly, then he went into a thoughtful pose, "Should I prepare you first then release the restrains? Or should I release the restrains first then prepare you?" he said softly, more to his own then Shishido. Then taking the scissors, he snipped the rope at Shishido's left leg, and Shishido thought that Choutarou has decided that he would release Shishido first. But those thoughts went to the drain when Choutarou went to place the scissors on the top of the drawer.

"I've decided, I'm going to prepare you first, then I'll cut the rest of your restrains off." The sadistic smile of Choutarou was back, and Shishido felt a shiver up his spine, as Choutarou removed just the left side of the boxes, the right still attached to him because he couldn't get it off due to the restrains.

Choutarou licked his lips in anticipation at seeing his lover's naked body before him, and poured some amount of lube onto his index and middle finger, placing them at Shishido's entrance, seeking permission from Shishido by giving him an uncertain look.

Shishido nodded his head slightly, bracing himself for the slight pain that will come when Choutarou finally push his fingers in. Choutarou leaned forward, his other hand caressing Shishido's face lightly, and his lips searches for Shishido's lips, whispering a soft "Relax, Shishido-san." into his ear, and pushed his fingers inside slowly, his lips finding Shishido's and kissed him softly.

Shishido relaxed his body as much as he could, and allowed the fingers to invade him, caressing his insides without a question, only letting out a small wince at times. Choutarou continued to kiss Shishido softly, trying to distract his lover from the pain of getting his insides invaded by his fingers, and his lover responded, the restrains being tugged slightly whenever he felt pain through his body.

The silverette ran his tongue along Shishido's lips, a silent request to ask for entry into a sacred place in which only he can enter. Shishido parts his lips, allowing entry, only to have Choutarou plunging into it more or less forcefully, the brunette groaning a little at that. Choutarou started to taste Shishido's mouth thoroughly after forcing his way through into the sweet carven, hunting down Shishido's tongue to suck on it hard, Shishido moaning into his mouth as he did so. Choutarou's fingers continued to thrust slowly in and out of Shishido, searching for a certain spot which will immediately ease all pain from his lover.

"A-ah! Choutarou!"

The younger smirked lightly when he heard the pleasured gasp coming from Shishido, indicating that he has found the spot he was looking for since the beginning, and starts to focus on thrusting into the same place over and over again.

Shishido couldn't do anything but throw his head back and moan in pleasure as Choutarou's fingers thrust against his prostate over and over again, his mouth being forcefully invaded by his younger lover, his spent cock stirring again from all this stimulation.

Choutarou then inserted a third finger into Shishido's body, and the brunette gave a low moan at that, his hips thrusting back against Choutarou's fingers, his insides squeezing onto the fingers making Choutarou moan softly as well.

"Ready, Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked, never once creasing in the thrusting of his fingers.

"Y-yeah… I'm ready…" Shishido replied in a strangled gasp when Choutarou pressed against his prostate again, his head thrown back once more, his breath ragged as sweat forms on his face.

Choutarou smiled, and removed his fingers, causing Shishido to groan in displeasure at the lost, and made his way over to the drawer, taking the scissors, and snipped the rest of Shishido's restrain apart, Shishido rubbed his wrists, trying to ease the pain lightly as Choutarou placed the scissors back into the drawer.

"Does it hurt?" The younger asked in concern, his hands moving to caress Shishido's wrists in a slow and loving manner, Shishido nodded at that lightly, and Choutarou released his wrists, and settled him down on the bed, hovering above him as he gave him a predatory look. "That's not good, guess I'll have to distract you form the pain don't I?"

Shishido gulped at that tone, and that look Choutarou was giving him, as though Choutarou was the tiger, and he, the rabbit, and the tiger couldn't wait to devour the rabbit of its flesh. The dash specialist let out a pained gasp when without warning, Choutarou thrusts into him, and managed to strike pleasure spot in one hit, Shishido didn't even noticed that Choutarou had stripped and was as naked as him as well. "Fuck!" Shishido shouted, the pain of being invaded doubled when Choutarou thrust into him, his hands going around Choutarou's neck, pulling him down and hugged his neck tightly, clinging onto the younger for dear life.

Choutarou held still once he's fully inside Shishido, a little guilty for not warning the other, but the action held the desired effect, a pained gasp from Shishido was what Choutarou wanted to hear, because it turns him on more. He leaned down towards Shishido as the other held him close, tears threatening to fall because of the pain, and whispered sweet nothings into his lovers ear, watching the blush that starts to surface from Shishido's cheeks as he do so. Apologizing to Shishido about his sudden actions, and that the sounds he made were turning him on very much. He chuckled softly when Shishido's blush deepened, stroking his cheek affectionately.

"Choutarou, move…" Shishido said while looking away to try cover up the blush he knew that was on his cheeks due to Choutarou's sweet talking.

"In a while Shishido-san, give me your hands." Choutarou requested, and Shishido released his hands from Choutarou, the younger smirking lightly, and Shishido knew that something bad was going to happen. Choutarou took his discarded shirt, and tied Shishido's hands up, he would have use the ropes, but he didn't want to scar Shishido's hands, so his shirt should suffice.

"Choutarou?" Shishido gave a confused look, but Choutarou remained silent, only putting Shishido's hands so that his arms are wrapped around him, but with his hands restrained by his shirt this time.

"Now I'm ready, I won't hold back though." Choutarou smiled not so innocently, and Shishido braced himself mentally, waiting for Choutarou to start moving again. And when he did, _Gods, it hurts so fucking much._ Shishido thought as he groaned in pain when Choutarou started pounded mercilessly into him, him hugging Choutarou's neck tightly, and biting hard onto his younger lover's neck to stop his moans from coming out. Choutarou growled lightly when he felt Shishido's teeth in his skin, and pressed his body as close as possible to Shishido's, thrusting into him hard and aiming Shishido's prostate every time so that he can bring out maximum pleasure for his lover.

The silverette held Shishido's legs up, so that he can thrust deeper into him, with Shishido panting in pleasure, as the initial pain has already subsided, and nothing but pleasure is hazing his mind right now.

"Choutarou! Harder please! Faster!" Shishido moaned, and Choutarou was all the more happy to comply into his lover's wishes, thrusting into him in earnest, groaning Shishido's name with every thrust into his body. Choutarou let out a pleasured growl when he felt Shishido's walls squeezing hard on him, knowing that his lover was nearing the edge, and moved a hand to Shishido's neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Shishido cling onto Choutarou tightly, his hips moving against Choutarou, and threw his head back in pleasure when he felt Choutarou's hand working on his cock, and thrusts into the hand that was stroking him off. Choutarou's pianist fingers are too much for him to handle as he came between their body with a loud moan, Choutarou groaned at the tightness around him, giving a few more thrusts before he, reaches climax as well.

The two slowed down their movements, panting and sweating form their love making session, Choutarou removed Shishido's hands from his neck, and then untied the shirt that was used as Shishido's restrains.

"Haa… H-happy birthday…" Shishido managed to pant out after coming down form post orgasmic high form the second time.

"T-thank you… Ryou." Choutarou replied, using a name that was only used on extremely special occasions, like now.

Shishido then reached under the pillow, and took out a small blue box, handing it to Choutarou, who looked at the small box in confusion.

"Ryou?"

"Open it Choutarou." And so Choutarou did, and his eyes widened at the item inside the box. It was a necklace with a cross, just like the one he's wearing right now. But there was something else on this cross, and it was the words 'Shishido Ryou loves Ootori Choutarou forever.' that was craved on the cross that made Choutarou very touched.

"Happy anniversary, Choutarou." Shishido added, smiling softly at his lover.

Choutarou smiled, it's been half a year since they started going out, and he was glad that Shishido didn't forget about it. "Seems like we share the same idea." He said, this time earning a confused look from Shishido.

Choutarou go up from the bed, and walked over to where his bag was, and took out a familiar blue cap, taking it over to Shishido. "Choutarou?"

"Look at the underneath of the cap."

Shishido turned the hat over, and laughed lightly, before turning his grin into a small smile. The cap was the same as Shishido's own, but had the words 'Ootori Choutarou loves Shishido Ryou forever.' embodied onto it.

"You did it yourself?" Choutarou nodded at that, leaning to place a small kiss on Shishido's cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Ryou."

The lovers smiled at each other for a long time, exchanging soft kisses of affection, before settling for bed, their presents set aside on the drawer, then falling into a slumber where they stayed by each other.

_This is the best birthday I ever had._ Choutarou thought, before he settled for sleep, cuddling Shishido close to him.

* * *

**Yes, I know I made Choutarou overly sadistic, he wasn't meant to be _that_ sadistic, but as I carried on with the fic that happened, so can't change it now I guess.**

**So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**

_YukiKitsune103_


End file.
